


Feel My Bones Ignite

by tarialdarion



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Firefighter Steve McGarrett, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Danny, Riding, Steve just really wants Danny's ass okay, excessive competitiveness on the part of everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: In which the fire department is overly competitive, everyone is surprised at Detective Williams' baseball prowess, and Steve really just wants to get his hands on that ass.





	Feel My Bones Ignite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nihilvanum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilvanum/gifts).



> A huge huge thank you to my darling beta, [msbeeinmybonnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeinmybonnet/pseuds/msbeeinmybonnet), for putting up with all my stressing and angsting about this fic.  
> Anna, if I could hug you I WOULD.

_ This is for charity _ , Steve reminded himself desperately, staring despondently at the score.  _ For charity _ , he repeated internally, scolding the competitive spirit in him that was calling for the police department’s team’s blood every time they gained a point on the fire department. 

He knew it was a bad idea when Chief Grover had told them a few weeks ago that Police Chief Lukela and he had decided to do a charity baseball game between HPD and HFD. The entire fire department was full of people with an overdeveloped competitive nature and it showed when the two teams showed up at the field this morning. No one came away unscathed from the taunting on both sides and it had only served to get their audience more enthusiastic and Steve’s team more aggressive with their plays.

And yet they were still losing. To the  _ police department _ .

“Damn, that new cop is kicking our asses.” Tani sauntered up next to where he was standing at the edge of the dugout, whistling appreciatively and blatantly giving the stocky blond a once-over. He caught her eye and smirked from where he was leaning against the chain link cage.

“Danny played baseball in college,” Steve grumbled, crossing his arms, “so he has an unfair advantage. HPD shouldn’t have let him play; they know the fire department doesn’t have anyone with experience.”

Tani huffed. “Well if I had known  _ that _ , I wouldn’t have spent so much time smack talking before the game started.” She stopped for a minute and laughed. “Although that does explain why he was laughing every time I said we would win.”

“It’s annoying.” Steve cleared his throat, attempting to erase the whiny quality to his voice. “Being that smug is just obnoxious.”

Tani doubled over laughing and Steve scowled at her. “Oh Steve, you are worse than that when we play  _ Monopoly _ . I don’t think you can say anything about his pride. He  _ is _ kicking your ass.”

“If I had years to practice in college, this would be different,” Steve said petulantly.

Chin came up next to him just in time to catch the last part of his sentence and Steve could practically feel the grin that spread over his face. “What, the ex-Navy SEAL turned firefighter admitting defeat before the game is even over? Never pegged you for a quitter.”

“I did  _ not _ say that!” Steve knew he sounded overly defensive but couldn’t bring himself to change his tone in his indignation. “I just said that there is a difference in experience here, that is  _ all _ . There’s still no contest between us and the HPD; we are all obviously in better shape.” He scoffed, falling back on stereotypes and blatantly ignoring the fact that the HPD team contained a retired surfer, a former sailor, a couple of boxers, and  _ Danny _ .

“Sure, McGarrett,” Tani said, poorly hiding the cackle in her voice. “When we lose because you’re too busy staring at him, I will remind you of your disdain for their athleticism. You turn into a child when you’re losing anyway.”

Steve glared at Tani. “Get out there, Rey, before I bench you for insubordination.”

Tani let her laugh loose as she gave him a sloppy salute. “Sir, yes sir!” she yelled, walking over and grabbing a bat, swinging it casually as she walked up to the plate.

Steve grumbled to himself, pushing her comments out of his head and focusing on the game. If his eyes maybe wandered over to where Danny was, he was just sizing up the competition, that was all. And if Danny happened to be looking back and something sizzled between them… It was the rivalry heating up between them. Nothing more.

That excuse worked for quite a while until Danny bent over, brushing at something on his white pants, the blue HPD jersey he was wearing riding up to show a tantalizing strip of skin beaded with sweat above the edge of his obscenely tight pants. Steve’s retort died on his tongue and was immediately replaced with a small exhale as lust hit him like a punch to the gut. He watched, almost unable to turn away, as Danny straightened up slowly, turning his torso just a bit to brush at the side of his thigh. His eyes flicked up just in time to catch Steve’s appreciative gaze.

Steve desperately looked away, looked for anything to stare at that wasn’t Danny’s amusement-filled blue eyes. He schooled his face, hating the blush he could feel creeping up his neck, affecting a casual air. From the shit-eating grin Danny was sporting when Steve felt brave enough to dart his eyes towards him, Steve was not successful. 

He crossed his arms in a huff and was gratified to notice Danny’s eyes move to stare openly at the way his t-shirt stretched across his shoulders and biceps. Steve preened for a moment, letting his gaze turn dark, before catching himself and making a face, quickly uncrossing his arms and turning away.

Exercising his self-control to not look anywhere near Danny worked quite well until it was his turn to bat. The game was so close; all he needed was to hit this ball and hit it well. The Navy had given him strength and fast reflexes so all he felt was confidence as he stepped up and took a strong stance.

He glared at where Danny was standing on the pitcher’s mound, fully prepared to kill any attraction to him with a well-timed hit. Danny was watching him with an amused smile.

Danny suddenly fumbled the ball in his hand and let it drop just slightly behind him. “Hold on just one second!” he called, turning to face it and bending over slowly, cocking one hip out to let his ass stretch the polyester pants until they were molded against the round curve. Steve couldn’t tear his eyes away, all self-control fleeing him as a rush of heat swept his body with the vivid image of burying his cock inside that perfect ass.

He snapped out of it just in time to see Danny wind up and throw a fastball directly at him. Steve barely recovered enough to hit the ball just to the right, watching despondently as HPD grabbed it up and the HFD lost the game. He turned to Danny, a murderous look in his eyes as Danny raised an eyebrow and shrugged in a nonchalant manner, strolling off the mound over to his team amidst the cheers of the onlookers and the congratulatory roars of the HPD. 

Steve watched him intently, definitely ignoring how good Danny looked strutting away from him. That was on purpose and Danny would  _ pay _ .

* * *

Everyone was gone from the locker room, pushing and shoving each other with mock anger and casual insults, heading out to the bar for drinks and friendly rivalry. Steve had taken his shower slowly, stripping carefully and standing under the hot water for longer than necessary, somehow knowing that Danny would wait around too. His careful observation of Danny taking off his clothes to shower had not helped the way his cock was hardening and Steve scowled down at it, forcing down any and all attraction to Danny’s strong chest covered in light curls of hair sliding down his abs to a trim waist and the way his pants rode low, emphasizing the deep V along his hips.

He stepped out of the shower, barely drying off and throwing on his shorts before finding Danny, towel wrapped around his waist, down at the other end of the line of lockers.

“Hey!” Steve called, striding over to him. Danny turned, hands on his hips until he saw it was Steve and grinned, waiting casually for Steve to reach him.

“You did that on purpose,” Steve growled, crowding Danny against the wall, not caring to elaborate what ‘that’ was. “Explain to me why I shouldn’t report you to the ref and demand a replay.”

Danny leaned back, lounging against the wall with an infuriating smirk on his face, completely unimpressed with Steve’s display of intimidation. “Oh really? So you’re going to go to the ref and say what? That you were just so unable to look away from my ass, thus losing your team the game? And that’s my fault how?”

_ Thus _ , Steve mouthed to himself, a little incredulous at Danny’s reaction to his most intimidating stance.  Danny caught his movement and narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah,  _ thus _ . You think I’m an idiot because I’m with the police?” Danny retorted, his shoulders getting tight and defensive. “I’m a  _ detective _ , asshole, and a damn good one.”

“You haven’t been here long enough, _haole_ , to give that impression,” Steve countered, dragging up what he remembered of Danny from the gossip around the firehouse. 

Danny’s face flushed with fury. “Listen, Steven,” he hissed, “I was the pride and joy of the Newark PD and if you islanders would care enough to listen, my record would speak for itself.”

Steve felt a flicker of guilt at the obvious anger and hurt in Danny’s voice. He pressed forward until Danny’s bare chest was brushing against his own, his chest hair ghosting across Steve’s skin softly. “It doesn’t matter whether you’re the Sherlock fucking Holmes of HPD,” he stated, quickly steering back to the original topic and purposefully ignoring the spark of arousal from feeling Danny’s nipple barely brushing against his skin. “Cheating is still not sportsmanlike.”

“Cheating?” Danny said, raising an eyebrow. “Doesn’t look like you mind too much.” He nodded his head down to where Steve’s cock was tenting his loose gym shorts.

Steve cleared his throat, refusing to acknowledge his steadily growing erection in favor of glaring at Danny. “This is your fault,” he declared with certainty, stepping back slightly, not willing to give up his (rightly earned) indignation.

Danny burst out with a laugh, his face lighting up with amusement. Steve tried very hard to ignore the way it made his shoulders roll and eyes crinkle attractively. “The Navy really did a number on you, babe.” Danny grinned up at him and Steve felt a flicker of anticipation rise in his chest at the mischief in Danny’s expression. “How about we push through some of that repression?”

Steve frowned at him. “I am not repressed,” he scoffed, easily recalling some of his more adventurous sexual encounters with both men and women, “and how did you know I was in the Navy?” Danny’s delight at his consternation only grew more obvious with Steve’s question.

He pushed off from the wall, stepping closer until they were pressed against each other. Danny’s hard cock, covered by his damp towel, sliding against Steve’s thigh. “Shall we test that theory, McGarrett?” he breathed, reaching up to grasp Steve’s neck firmly and drag him down into a hard kiss.

Steve’s brain short-circuited for a moment before coming back online rapidly with the tease of Danny’s tongue against his lips. Steve strode forward, pushing Danny against the wall and slamming his hands on either side of Danny’s head, opening his mouth and turning the kiss harsh, deep, and biting. Danny hummed happily into Steve’s mouth, canting his hips enough to make Steve groan deep in his throat.

Danny’s hands slid over to grasp Steve’s biceps in a strong grip, pulling him even further against his chest, wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders and arching his chest up against Steve’s. He moaned appreciatively as Steve grasped Danny’s hips fiercely, bending his knees enough to let their cocks rub together. Danny suddenly broke the kiss, pushing him away and Steve stumbled back, shock brushing through him before his brain registered Danny jerking the towel down and tossing it to the floor.

Steve stood still for a moment to take in the glorious sight of Danny completely naked. If Steve had any concern about how much Danny was attracted to him, his leaking and hard cock standing proudly would erase any doubt. He swallowed hard, heat rushing through him as he let his gaze drag appreciatively across Danny’s body. Steve’s mouth practically watered at Danny’s thick cock laying against his belly, growing harder as he watched Danny flush at whatever he saw in Steve’s face.

“Your turn,” Danny gestured at Steve’s shorts, a slight flush still brushing his cheeks. Steve flashed him a grin and tugged off his shorts in a smooth move, stepping out of them and watching Danny’s reaction. Danny pressed his lips together, gaze turning dark and intense, and he grinned at Steve. “This is going to be good,” he smirked, walking forward. Steve met him halfway, grasping Danny’s face and leaning down for a devouring kiss.

Danny pushed him over to a bench, only briefly detangling to shove Steve down on the bench and climb onto him, straddling his bare thighs. His cock slid across Steve’s abs and Steve’s breath caught at the slight trail of precome that laid across his skin. He grasped Danny’s hips and surged up for a deep, passionate kiss that had them both moaning and grinding against each other.

Danny broke the kiss, gasping into Steve’s mouth, “Please tell me you have some sort of supplies here.” Steve thought quickly, panic at the lack of preparation before suddenly remember the two packets of lube in his wallet.

“I’ve got lube,” he recalled, letting his mouth trail across Danny’s jaw and down his throat, “No condom.” Danny nodded, sliding off Steve’s lap.

“Lucky for you, I have a couple in the pocket of my jeans,” he panted, visibly forcing his gaze away from where Steve was spread out on the bench. Steve felt hazy with arousal and nodded, stumbling to his feet to rush to his locker, grabbing the lube and turning back to see Danny getting onto the bench on all fours, pushing his ass out towards Steve.

He grinned back at Steve, swaying tantalizingly. “You going to join, or should I begin without you?” he asked, leaning enough to balance on one hand, grasping his cock with the other and stroking once. Steve felt light-headed at the sight.

“Don’t get cocky,” he growled, striding back over to the bench and kneeling with one knee onto the surface, sliding a hand over the lightly furred skin of Danny’s magnificent ass.

Danny shuddered. “Too late, sailor. My ego grew far too much when you actually lost a baseball game because of my ass.” Steve gripped said ass with both hands, pulling his cheeks apart to reveal his dusky hole, and Danny laughed. “So much for the concentration of a SEAL.”

“How do you know so much about me?” Steve demanded, letting go of Danny’s ass to open one of the lube packets to cover his fingers. 

Danny smiled over his shoulder at him, eyes glittering with heat. “Know thine enemy,” he teased, eyes fluttering as Steve pressed one slick finger into him slowly. 

Steve grunted in disbelief. “It was Junior, wasn’t it?” he grumbled. Danny’s laugh was answer enough. “That little shit, what happened to loyalty to your fellow servicemen!”

“If it helps,” Danny gasped as Steve slid his finger out to coat it with more lube and then pressed back inside, “ah, it was mostly him waxing poetic about how amazing you are,  _ Commander _ .”

“ _ Fuck _ .” Steve shuddered at his title rasped out in Danny’s hoarse tone, determination melting with every thrust back. 

“Stereotype,” Danny taunted, canting his hips back to meet every thrust of Steve’s finger. “Gimme another, I want to feel this tomorrow.”

Steve pressed in another finger. “You’re awful bossy, you know that?” he said, fucking his fingers into Danny’s hole at a steady pace, leaning up to press kisses down Danny’s spine just to watch him shiver at the soft touch of Steve’s lips. 

“You love it,” Danny said confidently and twisted his head around in anticipation of a kiss. Steve complied, impressed at how easily Danny communicated his desire to him with a simple head movement. It was a stray thought, swept away quickly by the sweep of Danny’s tongue on his lips and his tight hole, but Steve wondered just for a moment what it would be like to communicate like that in the field.

“I’m ready, I’m ready, get inside me.” Danny’s demand cut through Steve’s half-formed daydreams and he slid his fingers out of Danny, catching just briefly on the tight rim of his ass, causing his breath to catch. 

“Condom,” he said hoarsely and a foil packet smacked him in the chest moments later. He rolled his eyes at Danny’s grin and ripped it open, tossing the packet somewhere and rolling the condom on in one practiced move. He slicked up his latex-covered cock before grasping Danny’s hips, using his thumbs to pull his ass cheeks wide, and pushing inside slowly, both of them groaning at the sensation. 

“Oh god, Steve, you feel so good,  _ fuck _ !” Danny moaned, letting his head hang low as he grasped the bench hard. “So perfect in me.”

Steve preened at Danny’s words, drawing out smoothly before slamming back inside him, both of them gasping from the force, Danny letting out small moans and exhalations of Steve’s name. 

“Do you ever stop talking?” Steve asked through gritted teeth, concentrating on driving Danny slowly out of his mind.

“No,” Danny said breathlessly, clenching down around Steve in retaliation. “Would you rather I stop telling you how perfect you feel fucking into me? How beautiful your cock is inside me?” He arched his back, blatantly showing off and Steve’s breath caught, his pace stuttering for just a moment. “I thought you’d like that.” Danny’s smug tone cut through Steve’s hazy, needy thoughts and he growled, miffed at the way Danny was playing him so easily. 

He leaned forward, bracketing Danny with his arms and resting his teeth at the base of Danny’s neck, just barely biting down enough to hear Danny moan. Steve smiled, satisfied at Danny’s reaction, and snapped his hips forward, holding them together tightly enough that Danny didn’t slide off the bench. 

Danny let out a sharp gasp cut off with a whine. “ _ Fuck _ , Steve.”

“Maybe later,” Steve said, distracted by the feeling of his cock pressing inside Danny with every stroke, surprising them both with his response. 

“Huh,” Danny said, “Didn’t expect that.”

Steve never slowed his pace, chasing that perfect angle that would have Danny yelling his pleasure to the entire room. “I try to keep people on their toes.” 

Danny laughed delightedly at Steve’s sardonic response and Steve couldn’t help the slight grin that touched the corners of his mouth. Danny swatted at Steve’s hands on his hips. “Out, you.”

Steve drew out of him immediately, leaning back worriedly. “Are you okay?”

Danny stood, turning quickly and humming in response before pushing Steve back to sit on the bench. “Yes,” he breathed, climbing on top to straddle Steve’s hips, mirroring their earlier position, “I just wanted to do this.” He leaned forward and Steve met him halfway, lips meeting in a deeper, slower kiss as Danny rose up and Steve held his cock steady for Danny to sink down onto slowly. 

They both groaned loudly as Steve bottomed out inside Danny, their arms wrapping around each other until Steve could feel Danny’s cock pressed firmly against his abs, precome smearing across his skin with every rise and fall of Danny’s hips. 

“Oh fuck,” Danny moaned, arching his back shamelessly and letting his head fall tantalizingly. Steve buried his head in Danny’s neck, biting and licking the soft skin under his jaw as Danny shook in his arms and called out. 

“One day,” he gasped, steadying his hands on Steve’s shoulders and picking up the pace, his cock bouncing wetly between them, “One day, I’m going to open you up slowly until you’re shaking and begging for my cock, and then I’ll lay you out and fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to move without remembering the feeling of me inside you.”

Steve gaped at the filth pouring out of Danny’s mouth. The mental images Danny was painting were vividly pouring through his imagination, forcing him to bite back a moan and his fingers clenched tightly on Danny’s hips. 

“Oh you like that, do you?” Danny purred, twisting his body to find that perfect angle that left him trembling in Steve’s arms. “Yeah,” Danny gasped out, “I think I’d like to see you bouncing on my cock  _ just. like. this _ .”

Steve could do nothing but nod, completely overwhelmed at every brush of Danny’s skin against his own. He felt oversensitized, strung out, falling apart with every slide of his cock inside Danny, obscene pictures parading across his imagination.

Danny leaned forward until his mouth was next to Steve’s ear. Steve shivered at Danny’s breath brushing his ear as he whispered, “Would you come on my cock, Steve? Would you beg for it and then come all over your beautiful chest?” Steve whined as Danny clenched down around him, sliding a finger down between Steve’s pecs. He felt Danny’s touch like a brand, fueling the desire burning within him.

Danny hummed happily, rising up and down, clenching with every drop down onto Steve’s cock in a rhythm that left Steve with a searing heat rushing down his spine and his heartbeat loud in his ears. 

“Today, though, today you’ll come inside me,” Danny husked, words bitten off with a cry as Steve snapped his hips up to meet him, establishing a cycle of pleasure that drove them both into cries of “fuck”s and “oh god”s. 

Steve felt the pleasure slowly building down in his groin and he quickened his pace, blatantly chasing his own orgasm, dragging Danny along for the ride. Steve fucked up into Danny a couple more times before the world splintered and shattered. It felt like every muscle in his body tensed for a single moment before exploding in a sudden release that he felt down to his toes. He shouted, coming inside Danny’s ass, hips stuttering and vision blurring with the intensity.

Everything was still for a moment as Steve came down and then realized Danny was squirming in his lap, attempting to gain friction for his hard cock against Steve’s abs. Steve let go of Danny’s hip with one hand and used it to bring Danny in for a soft kiss. “I’ll take care of that for you,” he offered. 

Danny gestured between them. “By all means, don’t hesitate on my account.” Steve laughed, letting Danny climb off of him and sit back on the bench.

“For the record, I have bottomed before,” Steve said off-handedly, tossing the used condom in the trash and getting on his knees easily, trying not to lick his lips at Danny’s red cock dripping precome in front of his face. 

“Did you enjoy it?” Danny asked, spreading his legs and leaning back, watching Steve with want shining unashamedly through his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Steve breathed, flicking his eyes up to meet Danny’s dark gaze as he leaned forward and engulfed Danny’s cock smoothly. 

Steve loved sucking cock; he loved the feel and the weight of a cock in his mouth and Danny’s cock stretched his mouth wide in all the best ways. He bobbed his head, sucking noisily and tonguing the underside of his cock, pressing firmly against the sensitive spot right beneath the head. Danny’s hand came up to grip the back of Steve’s head tightly.

“Your mouth was made for this, Steve, you know that? You just look like you were made to suck cock.” Danny reached down with his other hand to trace Steve’s lips where they were stretched around him. Steve moaned around the cock in his mouth and closed his eyes at the touch, using every trick he knew to bring Danny to the edge. 

“Fuck, Steve, yes!” Danny cried, his thighs shaking slightly. “I’m going to–”

Steve pulled off, using his hand to jack Danny off as he came, back arching and thighs tensing. Steve watched Danny shake through his orgasm in awe, admiring every muscle that flexed and moved along the line of his body. 

Danny opened his eyes and immediately zoned in to where some of his come had splashed onto Steve’s jaw and dripped down to his neck. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he breathed and Steve blushed at the lustful look in his eyes and his cock twitched minutely in Steve’s hand. “That’s really hot, Steve.”

Steve tried not to look too smug as he sat back, licking at the small droplets that landed around his mouth. “I thought it was too.” Danny’s laughter just sent them both into giggles. 

They got up, exchanging light kisses with Danny carefully kissing the corner of Steve’s lips where he had licked up Danny’s come and handing him a towel for clean-up. They found their clothes tossed around the floor, getting dressed in comfortable silence with complementary glances at each other.  

They grabbed their stuff from the lockers and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, just looking at each other. Danny shrugged after a moment, gesturing with the towel he had grabbed from the floor. “I guess I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah,” Steve responded, unsure of how he felt about the distant and casual dismissal. Danny nodded, smiled, and turned to leave. Steve started to do the same but stopped when he heard Danny call his name.

“Try not to be too bitter about the loss,” Danny tossed his towel at Steve, smirking as Steve grabbed it just before it hit his face. “I do have more experience after all.”

Steve watched Danny go, laughing helplessly, his shock at the knowledge someone on his team had tattled giving way to the thrill of finding someone who could match him in every way.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since the mind-blowing sex in the locker room. A couple of weeks that Steve spent trying to figure out how to make it happen again without being creepy. A couple of weeks full of Tani and Chin trying to tease out the reason why Steve would occasionally sport a smug grin that would fall into a frustrated frown and land eventually on a pout.

Steve refused to break down and answer their questions knowing that they would tease him for months.  _ Months _ .

He was wiping down the side of the truck, letting the manual labor mute any stray thoughts about blue eyes and strong shoulders, when Grover called him into the office. Steve threw his towel over, hitting the bucket of soapy water with a splash. Tani yelled “Where was that aim when we were playing HPD?” after him.

Steve ignored her, walking into the chief’s office. “Sir?”

Grover waved a hand at him. “Calm down with the ‘sirs’, McGarrett, you know it makes me feel old.” Steve suppressed a laugh at the indignant expression on his face.

“Yes, Chief.”

Grover sighed at Steve’s slight smirk, giving up on making him behave. 

“You know that string of fires across Mānoa?” he asked. Steve hummed in affirmation, eyes locked on a folder laying on the desk with the HPD symbol stamped neatly on the front. “Looks like one of HPD’s murder cases is tied to the arsonist. We’ve been commanded by the governor to work together on this.”

“Why isn’t the arsonist investigator handling this?” Steve frowned. Max was good at his job and rarely needed any assistance with investigations.

“He’s on the mainland at a training.” Grover sat down in his chair, sliding the beige file across his desk to Steve. “You were a demolitions expert in the Navy. I’m sure you can handle it until he gets back.”

Steve nodded sharply, mind already flipping through the knowledge tucked in the back of his head. Grover gestured towards the folder. “We need someone from HPD to work with you on this. I’ll talk with Duke and see who he’d recommend for–“

“No need, Chief,” Steve interrupted, a slightly manic grin sliding over his face as he grabbed the folder, already hearing Danny’s half-hearted protests in his mind. “I’ve got someone in mind.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com)!


End file.
